1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a disassembly-type lamp shade structure in which the lamp shade top ring has notches respectively punch formed at the frame member support positions or the top ring is punch flattened on two sides to retain the supporting frame members to thereby position and limit the movement of the frame members; in addition, the bottom ring has respectively disposed at the support positions of the frame members sleeve mounts that provide for the insertion of the frame members; furthermore, the two sides of the bottom ring annular rod-like body to which each sleeve mount is conjoined are punch flattened such that after punch flattening, the stop nubs thereby formed position and limit the movement of the sleeve mounts. When packaged, the frame members are first folded for easy assembly and, furthermore, the resulting minimized storage area effectively reduces shipping costs.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp shade 5, referring to FIG. 6, typically has its frame members permanently fixed between the top ring and the bottom ring to form a lamp shade structure; however, since its structure is imperfect, the numerous practical shortcomings that result include the following example.
Since the conventional lamp shade 5 is a structural entity of an unyielding shape, when it is packaged in a carton, the lamp shade 5 cannot be forcefully diminished in size and no reduction in large storage volume is possible, which leads to a proportional increase in product shipping costs and results in greater overhead.
In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research that culminated in the successful development of a disassembly-type lamp shade structure that entirely eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional product and, furthermore, is capable of significantly greater practicality.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a disassembly-type lamp shade structure comprised of a top ring, a bottom ring, and frame members propped between the top ring and the bottom ring, wherein the top ring has notches respectively punch formed at the frame member support positions to position and limit the movement of the frame members; or, the rod-like body of the top ring is punch flattened on two sides to retain the supporting frame members such that after the punch flattening, the stop nubs thereby formed position and limit the movement of the frame members; the bottom ring has respectively disposed at the support positions of the frame members sleeve mounts each having projecting upwardly a tubular keeper hole that provides for the fixed insertion of the frame members; furthermore, after the frame member insert posts are slipped into the sleeve mounts, the sleeve mount keeper holes retain the frame member insert posts via an integrated press-fit lock annulus; furthermore, the two sides of the bottom ring annular rod-like body are punch flattened such that after punch flattening, the stop nubs thereby formed position and limit the movement of the sleeve mounts; when packaged in a carton, the sleeve mounts are first rotated downward enable the folding of the frame members fixed through insertion into the sleeve mounts and, as such, the lamp shade occupies the smallest physical assembly space and is thereby easily assembled and, furthermore, the resulting minimized storage area effectively reduces shipping costs.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a disassembly-type lamp shade structure in which the top ring has notches respectively punch formed at the frame member support positions that provide for the placement of the frame members against them to thereby position and limit the movement of the frame members; the frame members are fork-shaped at both their top ends and bottom ends, with matching notches respectively punch formed at the frame member positions along the top ring and the bottom ring that provide for the placement of the frame members against them to thereby position and limit the movement of the frame members; as such, the lamp shade occupies the smallest physical assembly space and is thereby easily assembled and, furthermore, the resulting minimized storage area effectively reduces shipping costs.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the structure and innovative features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.